


No man no cry

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [502]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Heavy Angst, M/M, Men Crying, Sad, Tears, Unrequited Love, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Hugo aime Harry.Harry aime Hugo.Peut-être que ce n'est pas si facile.
Relationships: Harry Kane/Hugo Lloris
Series: FootballShot [502]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	No man no cry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thirev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirev/gifts).



No man no cry

Harry n’avait pas tout compris quand il avait vu Hugo sur le pas de sa porte, ça n’était jamais arrivé avant, alors il n’avait pas vraiment su comment réagir, à part le laisser entrer. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà, et le vent n’était pas clément, alors c’était clair pour lui qu’il ne pouvait pas le laisser dehors. Il n’a aucune idée de pourquoi son capitaine est venu chez lui, il ne sait pas s’il devrait s’en inquiéter ou prendre ça comme une visite de courtoisie (plutôt tardive). Harry n’arrive pas à savoir s’il a vu quelque chose se passer à l’entraînement pendant la journée qui méritait qu’Hugo vienne lui en parler. Ils se posent dans son salon, tout est toujours un peu flou pour lui, est-ce qu’il a fait quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce qu’Hugo est déçu de lui ? Est-ce qu’il va lui annoncer sa retraite ou quelque chose d’aussi grave ?! Harry ne peut pas s’empêcher de sentir son ventre se tordre d’appréhension. 

« Il y a un problème, cap ? » Sa langue se décide enfin à se délier pour poser la question qui l’effraie le plus depuis moins de deux minutes  
« Non. »  
« Alors pourquoi être venu chez moi ? Il est tard. »  
« Je devais juste te voir, je le voulais. Je… »  
« Je ? »  
« J’en avais besoin Harry, j’ai besoin de toi. » L’éclat dans l’iris d’Hugo est… Indescriptible. Nécessiteux. Triste. Dépossédé de ses moyens. Harry recule d’un pas, comme un réflexe. Il a peur de comprendre. Hugo croise son regard pour la première fois depuis qu’il l’a vu sur le pas de sa porte, et lui ne peut que le trahir à cause de son appréhension…  
« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre cap… »  
« Juste… Oublie tout ça… Oublie que je suis venu, oublie. » Hugo se lève, les poings fermement serrés, Harry ne peut pas s’empêcher de prendre un autre pas de recul par peur de se prendre un coup  
« Pourquoi ? » Il n’a presque plus de salive dans la bouche, il ne sait pas s’il va arriver à prononcer d’autres mots  
« Oublie ! Obéis à ton capitaine et ne me demande plus rien ! D’accord Harry, oublie tout ça et tout ira mieux… »

Hugo retrouve par lui-même la sortie, ne lui lançant pas de dernier regard. Pourtant, Harry a pu voir l’éclat de ses yeux briller, il a pu voir ses mains s’élever à son visage une fois sorti de chez lui. Et après il n’a plus rien vu à cause des ombres de la nuit. Harry n’a pas dormi de la nuit. Il s’est posé plein de questions. Puis il a compris. Il n’expliquera jamais aux autres pourquoi ses yeux étaient un peu plus rouges que d’habitude. Il n’a pas croisé le regard d’Hugo ce jour-là, ni celui d’après, ou celui d’encore après, et ainsi de suite. Harry n’arrive pas à trouver de bons mots, ni de bons gestes pour oublier comme Hugo le voudrait. Il a compris et il ne peut pas oublier la détresse de son capitaine. Il a compris et il ne peut pas oublier l’amour de son capitaine. Harry a une boule dans la gorge depuis, et c’est douloureux, parce que c’est comme avoir toute la colère d’Hugo en lui. Ils ne peuvent que se blâmer pour ça. Harry ne pourra jamais oublier. Hugo ne pourra jamais répondre.

Fin


End file.
